


Sweet Chocolate

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: Just a simple drabble of Valentine fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kouki and Akashi are in the same school

Furihata Kouki blushed as he looked down to his shoes. In front of him, Akashi Seijuurou  waited for him with a smile. They were in the corridor during their lunch break. Most students were outside having their lunch, so the corridor was empty.

“Do you wish to say something to me, Kouki?” He patiently wait until Kouki raised his head. He knew what day it was, obviously.

“Umm… a-actually…” Kouki showed him a chocolate. “I’ve been wanting to give you this, t-today…” He blushed when he saw Akashi’s smile widened.

“Thank you, Kouki. Are you going to feed me? Considering the chocolate was not wrapped.” He was about to reach the chocolate before Kouki batted his hand away.

“Y-You have to… eat it like this…” Kouki’s hand trembled as he put half of the chocolate on his mouth.

Akashi stay rooted in his place. He  _ mentally  _ covered his mouth and looked away.  _ ‘Damn!’ _ The little chihuahua in front of him was impossible! How could someone be so cute and adorable as him?! Steadying his heartbeat, Akashi took a deep breath.

“Alright then.” Akashi leaned forward and face inched closer to Kouki. He stared deep into his eyes while Kouki waited. The chocolate began trembling along with his lips, waiting for his boyfriend to take a bite on the other half of his small cheap chocolate.

Akashi took a bite, carefully grazing his lips lightly against Kouki’s. He munch the chocolate and licked Kouki’s lips before kissing him deeply. His tongue shoved the chocolate into Kouki’s mouth.

“Mmnhh-” Furihata gripped Akashi's sleeves tightly as their tongue started to dance. It taste sweet as he savored his Sei. When Akashi licked under his tongue and back to wrapped his tongue around Kouki’s, his legs turned jelly. “Nggh-”

Akashi pulled away, seeming satisfied when he caught the state of his boyfriend. He leaned down to his neck and bitted there. “Shall we continue in the bathroom?”

Kouki had no objection.

**The End**


End file.
